Whatever Happened to Forever?
by Tocxica The Mutant Dust Bunny
Summary: A new student, with ties to Kyouya, trasfers and decides to become a client out of spite with the single mission to make Kyouya as miserable as possible. However, things begin to change the more time they spend together. Finally updated!
1. Keisan

**Tocxy Flavor:** Okay, so this is my first Fanfiction that hasn't ended up in File 13 and I hope that you enjoy it, however, criticism is always welcome.

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own are Asako, my laptop, and the 24 pack of Mountain Dew that gave me the energy to type until 5 in the morning.

* * *

"Kyouya!"

Tamaki bashed through the double doors of the Third Music Room in an excited flurry. The bespectacled vice-president in question was sitting in the corner of the room surrounded by stacks of notebooks and a calculator in hand. Rushing over to him, Tamaki was distracted from his mission by the sight of Kyouya looking frazzled and coping things into a new notebook.

"Whatcha doin', Kyouya?"

Sighing, the other boy brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose and, after removing his glasses, massaged his sinuses.

"I'm balancing our expenditures and client lists to determine why I came up 149¥ short."

Kyouya looked up and was met with the slack-mouthed face of the blond boy. Sighing Kyouya looked down again and continued to calculate.

"Stuff. What about you?"

Tamaki accepted this answer and continued with the reason that he was there on a Saturday afternoon.

"Have you heard that there is a new female student starting on Monday?"

Kyouya nodded his head not really paying attention to the flaky president.

"I was thinking we could invite her to become a client. What do you think?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Good because I had some ideas about a vacation we could take and maybe invite her to go along, from what I've heard she is very…"

The rest of Tamaki's soliloquy was lost to Kyouya as he checked and double-checked his calculations.

By Monday, Kyouya had completely forgotten the conversation on Saturday and was looking forward to chastising the members for the missing 149¥. However, as soon as he stepped into the Third Music Room all of his plans were ruined as the twins nearly knocked him over to use him as a hiding spot.

"Mother, Mother, make him stop!"

Cocking an eyebrow Kyouya spotted Mori and Hunny dressed in lederhosen and looking very miserable.

"Kyouya! Thank God!"

Tamaki latched himself to the black haired boy, dressed in glittering gold lederhosen of his own.

"Kyouya, make them listen to me. They won't put them on!"

With a single look from Kyouya, the boys reluctantly snatched their matching green lederhosen from the ecstatic Tamaki.

"Now then, I've sent Haruhi to invite the new student here; everyone should be arriving soon then we can-Kyouya! Why aren't you dressed?"

"You haven't given me an outfit yet."

"Ah, yes…"

Going into the back room, he returned moments later with a black and lavender pair of lederhosen. Frowning, Kyouya took them and went to change into the hideous costume.

"So, you guys just hang out and hit on girls all day and call it a club?"

Haruhi sighed and looked at the girl beside her. She was about Haruhi's height, with black hair and blue tips, and large brown eyes that were now focused on Haruhi. What could she say? Technically, she was right.

"Well, not exactly, we provide companionship to women of means."

"Oh, so you guys hang out all day and hit on wealthy girls and call it a club, I see."

Tilting her head to the side Haruhi could not deny it and the rest of the trek to the music room was walked in silence. Opening the door for the girl, Haruhi was surprised by the sight of the boys dressed in lederhosen and holding plates of chocolate treats.

"Guten tag, what shall we call my fair Swiss flower?"

Tamaki rushed over, grabbed the girl's hand, and looked down at her with all the charm he could muster. His charisma earned him a large laughing fit from the girl as she bent over and gasped for breath. Holding her chest, the girl smiled and tried to regain her composure.

"Hello, you can call me Asako Shimizu, and I'm not Swiss."

Tamaki looked a bit down trodden until the girl gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

Bowing to him, Asako paused and peered around the president's waist at Kyouya who was staring at her with a hard look on his smooth face.

"Ootori, it that you?"

Sighing, the boy walked over as Asako straitened and Tamaki looked quizzically from one to the other.

"Hello Shimizu."

The tenseness held in the air as the others gravitated to the two, all of them feeling the hostility between them.

"Umm, Shimizu-san, would you care for a sweet?"

One of the twins held out a plate in front of the girl's face, without looking away from the youngest Ootori boy, Asako shook her hand to indicate 'no'.

"Thank you; however, I don't eat sweets."

Looking hopelessly at the others, Tamaki's eyes fell on Hunny. _Good no one can resist him, hopefully no one that is._ Reaching up, Hunny tugged at the lace sleeve of the girl's uniform and looked at her as innocently as he possible could.

"Asa-chan, will you tell me a story? Pleeaaseee?"

Looking down the girl's face softened and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course I will, what would you like to hear?"

"Anything is fine! As long as you tell it."

Smiling she allowed her hand to be taken and directed towards a couch by Hunny with Mori in tow. However, as she left, she aimed one last comment at Kyouya.

"Lavender suits you, Ootori."

Glaring after her, Kyouya turned to Tamaki.

"You can't possibly plan on allowing her to become a client."

* * *

More Flavor: Alright so I'll try to put some more up as soon as I stock up on Mountain Dew. In the mean time, check out fan fictions by my best friend, Bubbles the All-Powerful, they're soooooooooo much better than mine, AND I make a couple of cameos. Go me! Until next time remember to Eat More Chicken, Save the Llamas, and Mutilate the Veggies!


	2. Jankenpon

**All the Flavor is Yummy:** Woo! Okay, so, I haven't been to sleep at all in the past 48 hours Go Me! I'm a tad hyper, but I'm going to try to do the best I can. Start leaving reviews people!…

**Disclaimer:** Bubbles-**:**peering at the vibrating Tocxy from behind a bulletproof shield**:** Toooocxicaaa…ya feelin' all right?

Tocxica- What? Yeahyeah, 'm fine. Fine, yup that's me…peachy keen. Woo!!**:**jumps around a bit, before landing on top of a Mountain Dew plushy**:**

Bubbles- **:**with mouth agape**:**…uhuh… Tocxy-chan? Do you want me to do the disclaimer?

Tocxica- What? No, no, no, no I'm fine. Idon'townOuranHighHostClubbutIhavenomoreMoutainDewandIhaveaBubblesanda…**:**collapses atop her pillow in a sugar**: **coma

Bubbles- **:**sighing**:** Finally. All right, Tocxica doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club, she's making payments on her car, and she's FINALLY run out of Mountain Dew. However, she does own the pillow she is drooling on. Neither she nor AOSK Inc. will be held responsible for any dirty fangirling of Kyouya that may occur since she is sexually frustrated and delusional from caffeine. Please enjoy the chapter.

Tocxica- **:**curling around the pillow and chewing on it slightly**:** Mmm…Kyouya goodness.

* * *

**Recap:** She aimed one last comment at Kyouya.

"Lavender suits you, Ootori."

Glaring after her, Kyouya turned to Tamaki.

"You can't possibly plan on allowing her to become a client."

* * *

Kyouya stared dejectedly at the girl as she laughed and told stories to Hunny. She knew it was getting on his nerves. She had planned this all out. It was bad enough that she was even in the same country as him, but now. Bitch. Around him, clients were sitting with their heads cocked to the side, staring, slightly afraid.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

Haruhi stepped in his line of vision, blocking his view of Asako. Looking up threateningly, Kyouya looked into Haruhi's overly large brown eyes. What do you want? He thought before deciding that he had better say it aloud.

"What do you want?"

Swallowing hard, she looked down before continuing.

"Senpai, Tamaki-senpai wanted me to ask how you know Miss Shimizu. He said, since I owe money, you'd be less likely to kill me."

Looking over he caught a glimpse of Tamaki staring at him before turning quickly away like a frightened puppy. Sighing he looked up at the little cross dresser and thought of the right way to word his detest.

"Ronin Shimizu, Asako's father, was once a business partner of my father's. You see Shimizu Industries produce more medical supplies in a quarter than most businesses do in a year. Anyway, we would play together when we were younger, or rather she would play with me. She would never let me rest, always waking me up in the mornings and dragging me along for hours. She has not lost her gift to annoy. One day, about nine years ago, her father moved his operation to Switzerland and refused to do business with any Ootori ever again. After that, he became our top competitor and has openly insulted my father and the Ootori name."

Slightly shocked that he would open up so much to her, Haruhi looked over at the girl who was sitting with Hunny and Mori, laughing and playing rock paper scissors for a hug. She didn't seem that bad, a little sure of herself maybe, but who wasn't around here?

"Kyouya-senpai, I think maybe you should talk to her. I mean, she may have changed and, after all, it was her father not her who insulted your family."

Kyouya looked up at the girl with his most threatening of looks and she took an uneasy step back.

"I told you so that you would go away. Now go, before I add to your debt for wasting time."

Backing away, Haruhi bowed slightly before running off to tell Tamaki what she had learned.

* * *

"Interesting…"

Tamaki stroked his chin in an attempt to look clever. He watched the silent exchanges of hatred that the two would occasionally throw in the others direction. It really was distracting for the clients.

"Daughter, do you think you could convince Miss Shimizu to stay after everyone goes?"

"Uhh…"

Haruhi had a bad feeling about the way Tamaki was looking at the two. When he wanted to be, he could be the most devious man in the world.

* * *

**Shh…Flavor:** Tocxica- **:**snore snore**:**

Bubbles- Okay, well, if Tocxica was awake right now she'd probably thank you for your time and beg you to review. Just think, if you review, she'll add more chapters. All right, now I'm going to take her to get detoxed so, what is it she says?…

Tocxica- Mmm **:**snore snore**:** Eat More Chickens, **:**snore snore**: **Save the Llamas, **:**snore snore**: **Mutilate the Veggies. **:**snore snore**:**

Bubbles- Yeah, that.


	3. Furrashubakkunaraku

**Tocxy Flava-** Ho Tay! This was another two day-ers and I'm a bit beat. So a few words before the disclaimer and then, on with the show! A few words: botch, zakyou, nail polish, and finally, little glass blue bird bell.

**Disclaimer of Goodness-** Eeto, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club if you haven't guessed by now. I don't even own any Mountain Dew! **:cries:** However, I will be strong!

* * *

"_Kyouya-kun, watch me! Watch me!"_

_Kyouya looked up to see the five year old Asako balancing precariously on the railing of his family's garden wall._

"_Asa-chan, get down, you'll fall!"_

_He ran to keep up with her, fear pulsating through him._

"_You worry too much, Kyo-Ah!"_

_With a start, the young Kyouya ran as fast as he could, sliding underneath the girl as she fell the infinitely long distance of three feet and landed smack on the small of his back. _

"_Ayaaaaa! Kyouya! You saved me! I could have died!"_

"_Yes, now, can you get off?"_

"_Ah."_

_Climbing off of him, Asako encircled her little arms around her savior and hugged the air out of his lungs. Smiling as if he'd overcome and incredible feat the little boy allowed this show of affection until it became hard to breath._

"_Asakooo…air!"_

"_Ah? Sorry."_

_Blushing she loosened her grip._

"_I'm just so happy you saved me! I could have been dead if it hadn't been for you Kyouya-kun! Stay with me always, please. Say you'll never leave. Say it, say you'll be with me forever. Promise!"_

_Grinning from ear to ear little awkward Kyouya wrapped his arms around the small girl and promised with all the honest folly of youth that he'd never leave her. _

Kyouya jerked up in bed, shielding his eyes against the all too bright morning sunlight. _Stupid, it was just a dream, she must be getting to you._ Plummeting back onto his pillow, Kyouya looked up at the ceiling, thinking about yesterday's events.

_**(Insert Snazzy Flashback Effects Here)**_

"Eh, can we hurry this up, I need to get to my studies."

"I agree, though I don't need to study unlike the noroma."

"Hey, who are you calling noroma?"

"Let me think…how about the one breathing his nasty afternoon breath into my face with big dumb glasses and stupid girly lederhosen on?"

Tamaki looked from one to the other as they verbally assaulted each other. This was going to be harder than he'd thought. Looking over at the twin, he gave them a firm head shake and they burst into action. Hikaru feined a faint as Kaoru bent over him in tears.

"Ah, brother! So much bad energy has weakened you! Don't fear, I shall revive you!"

Moving closer he paused and both he and the phony fainter turned to look at the two who'd stopped bickering and were staring at the twins with heads cocked to the side and their mouths slightly open.

"Ha! We are number one!"

Running off they left the other two gazing after them in stunned silence. Clapping his hands together, Tamaki got their attention and proceeded unhindered. He explained that with the winter break fast approaching the host club was going to go on a vacation to a 'winter wonderland' and that they would stay there all break. It was up to Miss Shimizu if she wanted to tag along as their guest.

"Hmm. I don't know. Ootori, what do you think?"

Without looking at her, Kyouya glared ahead and answered gruffly;

"If you go, I will be in utter misery and may be forced to kill you."

"Perfect,"

She clapped her hands together, imitating Tamaki.

"it's settled then, I will be going along with you for your winter break!"

Tamaki made little 'yes' hand movements behind the girls back. His plan was working out perfectly.

"However,"

At this, Kyouya brightened while Tamaki withered slightly.

"I'll need someone to help me pack, why not you Haruhi-kun?"

Latching herself onto the female host, she began to nuzzle her hair, grinning.

_**(At the Shimizu Residence)**_

"So, Haruhi-kun."

Haruhi had been at the Shimizu residence for the past two hours trying to help Asako decide which color suitcase to carry along on the trip. Looking up now from her spot on the floor next to the blue and white suitcases with large sakura blossoms on them, Haruhi saw the girl looking at herself in the full length mirror with a dress under her chin.

"Yes, Shimizu-san?"

"How does your father feel about you spending so much time with boys?"

"Eh? The same as any father would when his son has friends."

Laughing the girl set the dress down and crawled over the pile of clothes to get close to Haruhi.

"They may be small, but anyone with a basic knowledge of the human body can tell that those are breast."

Poking one gently, Asako looked up at the other girl and cocked her head.

"Eh, eh, it- I mean -I…"

"It's okay Haruhi-chan, I won't tell anyone."

Still slightly shocked, Haruhi looked down then back at Asako.

"Uh, thank you, but could you also stop touching them?"

"Ah? Sorry."

Grinning, Asako grabbed Haruhi around the shoulder and pulled her close.

"It'll be just like having a sister for two weeks! We can stay up late, talk about boys, and do each others nails, and-"

"Uh, I can't go."

"WHA?!"

Jumping back slightly, Haruhi looked at the girl alarmed.

"Yes, well, I have to work you see. I can't take off."

"Naze?! I can't stand to be all alone up in the mountains with that idiot!"

Freezing the girl looked around devilishly.

"Eh?'

"Oh, nothing…just thinking."

Two more hours went by with not much getting done. They did manage to pack two outfits and a pack of gum, however, the girl seemed so indecisive that the probability of her getting packed that night seemed dismal. Wiping her brow, Asako collapsed next to Haruhi on the floor.

"So tired."

"Hey, Asako, why do you dislike Kyouya-senpai so much?"

"Eh? Well, I just do. It wasn't always like that. We used to be the very best of friends he and I. Of course, that was before his father black balled mine at a profits meeting. Fearing that he'd go bankrupt, we moved to Switzerland and Kyouya's father accused mine of being a coward."

Yawning she laid her head against Haruhi's shoulder.

"Why don't you two try to be friends, I mean, your parents quarrels have nothing to do with you, right?"

The faint sound of snoring reached Haruhi's ears and she looked down to see that Asako had fallen into a deep sleep on her shoulder. Sighing she thought woefully; _Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!_

Bubbles- I'm very proud of you.

Tocxica- I know, you aren't the first, I know, I exceed beauty and intellegence. It's okay to stare, I do it all the time.

Bubbles- Uhh...right, now, I'm proud of you because you did this entire chapter without the use of the mindaltering affects of Mountain Dew.

Tocxica- I am amazing, aren't I?

Bubbles- Just do your thing so I can get back to work on my own fanfictions!

Tocxica- Some people will never understand brilliance. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, review, I know you read it because you put it on your alert list! So start reviewing, it makes me sad if you don't. Tonikaku! Eat More Chicken, Save the Llamas, Mutilate the Veggies!

* * *


	4. Kanzen!

**Flavor:** Alright so this it probaly one of the shorter chapters, I'm not really sure... But anyway, there's no Bubbles in this one(Sorry Senpai...also, did you love the Doctor's Daughter or what?). I know that's the only reason anyone ever reads my authors notes. Alas, I only get good writing done in the early morning and well...let's just say I'm not a morning person. There will also be no end flavor this chapter. I KNOW RIGHT?! Yeah, but, but I'm bringing something new, a brand new page break. Also, just a question because I know that the club would never rent anything...what do you think they do with all of the left over costumes they use for festivals and such? Woo. So let's get the disclaimer over with already!

**Disclaimer:** Tocxica owns neither Bisco Hatori or OHSHC. Sorry. However, she owns a very destructive delete key if you have anything against it, at this time she is also channeling Mr. T so...Read and review FOOL!

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**Recap:** "Why don't you two try to be friends, I mean, your parents quarrels have nothing to do with you, right?"

The faint sound of snoring reached Haruhi's ears and she looked down to see that Asako had fallen into a deep sleep on her shoulder. Sighing she thought woefully; _Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!_

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Tuesday. The most boring day of the week. _Well not this week!_ Swore Asako Shimizu to herself as she watched girls filing into the Third Music Room. She herself was not there for the companionship that the boys boasted but _on a mission from God. Okay, maybe not God…more like on a mission of melodrama._ Entering the lavish room, she made her way towards her rival with all due haste. Glancing up at her Kyouya Ootori got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Couldn't she be content with irritating him on the vacation? Instead she had to make it her sole purpose in life to aggravate him at every turn. Marching up to him, she stopped fully in front of him with her arms crossed across her chest. Then she leaned in close, too close for comfort.

"Ootori, I need to talk to you."

Taking a step back, Kyouya cocked his head at her secretive stance and knew instantly that his curiosity was going to get the better of him.

"You're talking to me now."

"No-well yes, I am. But I mean somewhere private. It's important."

"Oh well let me drop what I'm doing right now and fly to attend to your wishes."

The pair stared at each other for a long time before Asako lifted her hand and placed her extended index finger centimeters from his face.

"If you don't, I'll touch you."

"Please. I'm not a child anymore, that won't bother me."

While he was thinking of ways to get Tamaki to ban her from club activities, Asako licked the tip of her finger and replaced it near Kyouya's face. Looking at her through narrowed eyes, the youngest Ootori boy sighed and set his notebook down.

"There's the costume room."

"Perfect!"

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Huddled amid the numerous costumes of Host Club Event's gone by, Asako and Kyouya looked like two guilty dogs who've been chewing on their owners shoes. Asako got as near to Kyouya as mass and her own feelings for the boy would allow.

"Shimizu, you are making me very uncomfortable right now so could you please get to the point of why I'm in here?"

"Shh…Did you know that Haruhi-cha-kun isn't coming on the vacation."

"Yes, she has to work, I'm fully aware of it and support it."

Asako looked up at the boy like he'd slapped her. He supported allowing that beautiful girl to work strenuously while the others lazed about all day? What kind of a man was he? Then she remembered, he was an Ootori.

"Help me get her out of it."

"What? Why don't you just ask the manager."

"Duh! I already have! He said that he's short staffed and blah, blah, blah, blah."

Kyouya rubbed his temples, her utter disregard for everyone other than herself and apparent new play thing gave him a migraine.

"Then why not accept it?"

"Because I won't! Now are you going to help me or not?"

"Why in the name of everything good do you think that I'll help you?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll have more time to think of ways to make your life dismal."

Kyouya thought it over for a long moment, only scarcely aware of the clients who were waiting for him. Finally he heaved a long defeated sigh.

"Alright, count me in."

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Grinning Tamaki eased the door of the costumes room to a shut and rubbed his hands together. Turning to the group huddled near him he flashed a charming smile.

"Everything is going according to plan, now let us get back to the ladies."


	5. Masaka!

**Flavor: **Hi, hi! Tocxica here with yet another chapter of Whatever Happened to Forever! I'd like to start out with apologizing for how short this chapter and the last are, and thank the people who've commented and added me to their watched list. I love you!

Bubbles- :rolling her eyes:

Tocxica- What?

Bubbles- Well...nothing...it's just that you confess your undying love for random people on a daily basis and we all know that you don't mean it.

Tocxica- Then what do you suggest?

Bubbles- Thank them appropriately.

Tocxica- :whines: But that's no fun!

Bubbles- :glaring: Tocxy...

Tocxica- Okay, okay, sheesh. :taking a deep breath in and bowing: Thank you for you support of my story and I hope that I can continue to spark your interest as our journey with them continues.

Bubbles- :smiling: See now...that wasn't so bad. Now was it?

Tocxica- :incapacitated:

**Disclaimer: **Bubbles- Well, since Tocxy is passed out from the pain of being genuinly polite I guess I have to do the disclaimer. :clears throat: Tocxica nor AOSK Inc. owns even a figurine from Ouran High School Host Club. She does, however, own a tiny floppy dog named Osho and he thinks that if you have a problem with that you can :stops and rereads the sentence: Oh, my!

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**Recap: **Grinning Tamaki eased the door of the costumes room to a shut and rubbed his hands together. Turning to the group huddled near him he flashed a charming smile.

"Everything is going according to plan, now let us get back to the ladies."

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Kyouya grimaced at the girl sitting beside him on the bench with a mouth full of spicy noodles. They'd been there, outside of this moronic restaurant for tourists for over an hour and the only thing they'd accomplished was getting into several yelling matches and wearing themselves out so badly that he'd had to pop some of his blood pressure pills. Now they were taking a break from scheming by eating the only thing they could agree on, spicy noodles. _Mmm, spicy and delicious_. They thought simultaneously. But soon the issue that'd brought them together was the topic of conversation yet again.

"What if we-"

"Won't work."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

Asako spun around to look at Kyouya like he'd slapped her.

"You were going suggest that we kidnap her and simply return her after the vacation."

"It sounds so negative when you say it like that."

Turning back around, Asako looked ahead and sighed.

"So, what does your highness propose that we do?"

"Well, we could…we could ask some of the hosts to help us think."

"That's cheating."

Lifting his finger to his lips, Kyouya removed his cell phone and hit the speed dial for the Host Club president.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Tamaki nearly fell from behind the bush that he and the others were hiding behind as his cell phone started to sing 'God Save the Queen'. Fishing the thing from his pocket it took the combined efforts of the Hitachiin twins and Hunny along with the king himself to open it and avoid being caught.

"H-hello?"

"Tamaki, I-what's wrong with your voice?"

"O-oh nothing, we're all at the ballet."

"The ballet? Why wasn't I invited?"

Tamaki looked around at the others with his mouth agape looking for ideas.

"B-because y-you wouldn't like it, i-it's a-a-a commoner's ballet."

"When has that ever stopped you from dragging me along?"

"I wish I could talk, but I have to go now goodbye Kyouya!"

With this he hit the end button fervently and fell back against Mori's side.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

"Hmm…that was strange."

"What? Just find out that no one else likes you?"

Glaring at the girl he shoved a large bite of spicy noodles into his mouth. She glared back at him before slapping her hands together making several old women who were passing jump.

"I've got!"

"Oh? Enlighten me oh glorious one."

"Shall I? Why don't we go and ask the manager to allow her to come with us."

"Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Yes, but before I didn't have you."

Something in the way she said this made a chill run up Kyouya's spine. He barely had time to ponder what she could possibly mean by that statement before she'd jumped up and began walking towards the car. I'm not a dog. He thought as he followed her, tossing the rest of the noodles into the trash.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

"Hello, and welcome t- Oh, it's you again. Look ma'am, I've already told you that there is just no way that I can afford to allow Haruhi to go running off."

The manager of the convenience store frowned at the girl as she walked in. The first time she'd come had been like trying to survive a tsunami. She'd stormed in and demanded that he stop being a tyrant and allow her friend go with them. Then she'd actually **threatened** him! This time though, she seemed much more calm.

"What if you get ten extra people to work free of charge for the duration of the trip?"

"Thirty."

"Twenty and Kyouya works for two days free of course,"

"I'll do what?!"

"come on, think about all of the clients you can rake in with him working for you."

"Wait a minute I haven't agreed to this!"

"No way."

"Thank you!"

"However, you can have her all you want if you give me twenty workers and you and he work for two days."

Asako looked up at Kyouya and sighed.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

She thrust her hand out and smiled as the manager took it. As they left she tried to ignore Kyouya's death stares but finally she looked up.

"What? It's just ten of your people and ten of mine."

"Yes, and you and I!"

Sighing the girl looked ahead and sighed nodding sadly.

"Yes, that was an unfortunate obstacle. But it'll be worth it in the end."

Somehow Kyouya doubted that.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

The manager sighed in relief after the hyperactive girl and her companion left. He hoped he wouldn't regret the payoff he'd taken from the dashing blond boy.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**Flav:** Bubbles- :slapping Tocxica: Hellooooo-o! The chapter's over...you need to do the thing now since you didn't last time. Hellooooo-o!:dangels a bottle of Mountain Dew in front of her:

Tocxica- :jumping up and snatching the bottle: Thanksforreadingreviewchickensandllamas! :starts chugging the drink:

Bubbles- She means, Thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a review. Eat More Chickens, Save The Llamas, Mutilate The Veggies! Until next time, goodbye!

Tocxica- :glancing up from the half empty bottle: Ja, ne?


	6. Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu!

**Tocxy Flavor:** Okay, so it's been awhile since I've updated. However! It's not my fault.

Bubbles**-** Is too!

Tocxica**-** How do you figure?

Bubbles**-** If you didn't download so much stuff, Compy 2.0 might never have crashed.

Tocxica**-** **:**blink blink**:** Fair enough. Anyway, this chapter was initially two shorter chapters, however, I figured I owed the two people(other than Senpai) that reviewed a bit of a treat. So! On with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, I only borrowed them for the duration of this story and plan on returning most of them. Except Mori…I need him to reach things in the shelves for me…

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**Recap:**

"You've got yourself a deal!"

She thrust her hand out and smiled as the manager took it. As they left she tried to ignore Kyouya's death stares but finally she looked up.

"What? It's just ten of your people and ten of mine."

"Yes, and you and I!"

Sighing the girl looked ahead and sighed nodding sadly.

"Yes, that was an unfortunate obstacle. But it'll be worth it in the end."

Somehow Kyouya doubted that.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

_"Kyouya?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_Asako looked up at the eight year old boy and smiled. He was her best friend and nothing could change that._

_"Kyouya-kun, when we grow up, will you marry me?"_

_Kyouya blushed, already he was sure that this wasn't an appropriate subject to discuss._

_"Asa-chan, I…"_

_"Well not like that! I don't want to kiss you or anything, that's nasty,"_

_The two shivered at the thought. **Grown-ups were so icky kissing all the time.**_

_"I mean that I want us to be best friends forever!"_

_She beamed up at him and he slipped his arm around her shoulder. Picking up a spicy noodle he wrapped it around her finger, both giggling._

Blinking Asako stared up at the powder blue ceiling of her room. It was already six o'clock and she'd yet to get out of bed. Sighing she relived the scene and frowned.

"Ewwwwww!"

Pulling her pillow over her face she writhed under the plush covers. So much time with Ootori must be making her go crazy, she hadn't thought about that since the day she moved. Pulling herself to the edge of the bed she made a sour face and shivered.

"So nasty!"

She froze, today was her first day working at the convenience store. What a bother. She'd never done a days labor in her life, and now this? Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, making her jump.

"Asako, sweetheart, don't you have to go help your friend today?"

"Daddy!"

Jumping from the bed she threw a bathrobe over her night clothes and flung the door open to reveal her father, bent and frail, leaning against the doorway.

"Daddy, you know that the doctor said you're suppose to stay in bed."

The old man straitened a bit and looked proudly at her.

"I know what I am suppose to and not suppose to do and I don't need my seventeen year old telling me!"

Sighing the girl reached out and put a hand on her father's forearm sighing.

"Come on Daddy, I'll take you back to your room then I'll leave."

"Don't forget to eat something."

"I won't Daddy, come on."

She gently led him back to his bedroom and leaned her back against the door as soon as he was safely inside. Pushing thoughts of her father out of her mind, Asako ran back to her room and picked up her cell phone while attempting to get dressed.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

"Hello?"

Kyouya pulled the phone under the covers with the rest of his body and looked blearily at the time.

"Shimizu, you'd better have a good reason for calling me this early! For that matter, how did you get my number?!…I know we have to work today, which by the way, is all your fault….Yes, I know we need to be there at eight, why are you calling me if you already knew that?…What's wrong with your breathing?"

SLAM!

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Asako groaned and rubbed her head from where she'd hit it on the dresser. She'd lost her balance while trying to pull on a pair of pantyhose.

"Oww…"

Reaching over to grab the phone again she pulled it back suddenly.

"Stop yelling into the receiver Ootori!…What do you think happened, I fell….Not like it's any of your business but I fell while getting dressed….Stop complaining, I'll get dressed and call people all I want to!…Look! I was just making sure you were up, now stop acting like a mother hen and be on time. I don't want you to embarrass me by being late….Yeah well? Your mother!…Bye."

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Sighing Haruhi propped her chin on her hands and looked at Tamaki. At the moment he was laying on his stomach, binoculars in hand, spying on the little convenience store as Kyouya and Asako were being briefed on procedures.

"Senpai, why are we doing this again?"

"Because, my daughter," Tamaki stood with a finger raised triumphantly. "as hosts, it is our job to bring joy to the lives of women!"

Haruhi looked over to the large window where she had a perfect view of the two.

"So, we're making Kyouya-senpai miserable…to make Shimizu-san happy?"

Tamaki thought this over for a minute, looking back at the girl and pursing his lips.

"Yes, but he'll understand."

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

"You shouldn't have worn that you know." Kyouya gave a glance at the EGL black lace dress that hung from his new coworkers shoulders showing bare arms and legs. "You're a distraction to the customer."

"Is that your way of saying I look nice?"

"No, it's my way of saying that the customers won't know if you're an employee of a clothes hanger."

Asako turned sharply to look at him with her hands raised in question to the dim back room.

"What customers? We're back here doing grunt work for him, not attending to customers."

In response, Kyouya dropped a bag of flour rather harder than needed after stamping a sticker price on it. Smirking slightly, Asako went back to work arranging heavy volumes of text on various deliveries over the past fifty years. _You'd think this man would go out and buy a computer rather than five hundred red lucky cats every month._ Little did the two rivals know, that the box containing above red lucky cats was hanging precariously half off of the book case that above stated heiress was arranging tremendously large books on in a careless manner.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Asako turned again to the boy , an embodyment of all of Hell's fury. "What did you mean by that crack about the clothes hanger?"

"You are dense, I meant that you're so skinny that the dress looks like it's hanging on nothingness."

"I'll have you know, this dress looks great on me!"

"That's right," Kyouya turned back to his work, fighting off a small grin. "however, things usually look attractive on hangers. Didn't you know?"

Asako opened her mouth to retort, but closed it promptly and tossed an inventory volume dated 1974 onto the shelf. At this action, several things happened in quick succession to each other. The bookcase that the books were being piled onto gave a quick jerk, causing the box of five hundred little red lucky cats to begin tumbling down towards the girl caught unawares of the impending danger as she silently cursed the young Ootori boy. This was followed by Kyouya looking up and allowing his detest for the girl to dissolve away enough to drop the rice bag he was currently holding and dash over to wrap his arms around the girl to protect her. In turn, an extremely heavy box, filled with hundreds of glass figurines crashed down on the two. Finally, somewhere in the heart of the south, a not so young author decided that it was time for another cliff hanger.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**End Flavor: **That's chapter six up for you...for anyone that actually reads the chapter names, the name for this chapter has nothing to do with anything. It was my birthday yeasterday...ah, what a fine one it was too. I sprained my ankle, was attacted by fire ants, and had to watch the baby. On the plus side, I had Jose over to defrag my computer and he let me paint his nails and cuddle with him. Good times, good times.

ANYWAY! Read and review please...and wish me a happy belated birthday! Also, go to Senpai's page and read my birthday story...you know you wanna.

Eat more Chickens, Save the Llamas, Mutilate the Veggies.


	7. Hotondo!

**Flavor:** Alrighty, as par Senpai's request I will start putting the chapter names also in English in the chapter itself. Happy now? Good. Let's get on with the sh-

Bubbles- Tocxy! Don't you think maybe before you get on with everything you should comment on some of the reviews so that they know you care about their remarks?

Tocxica- No, no I don't.

Bubbles- **:**Evil glare**:** Tooocxiii!

Tocxica- **:**Channeling Napoleon Dynamite**:** Fine! **:**sighing she makes a big show out of ruffling through papers**:**

Bubbles- The longer you put it off the more you're going to have to say.

Tocxica- **:**pouting**:** So cruel to me! Fine then, babyhaileyrulesyouall; I think everyone works better on caffeine. Thank you for telling me Happy Birthday, and you're probably right about the box, however, I've chosen not to go into at this time.

Bubbles- Good, good, now the other one.

Tocxica- B-b-but Senpaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!

Bubbles- Ashley licking chocolate off of Blake.

Tocxica- **:**screams**:** EWWWWWWWWWWWW!! No! Fine, I'll do it…just please…no more! Arugula Pacioli; seems like the shortest one right? I was thinking that when I reread it. But in truth it's the longest chapter. Weird right? I think it's because there's more action, less dialogue. :Looks at Bubbles and grins: Noooow can we go on with the story?

Bubbles- **:**Sighs**:** Fine. Roll the Disclaimer…

**Disclaimer:** Neither I nor ASOK Inc. give a rabid panda's left ear about your copy write laws. If you didn't want people to write Fanfiction, you shouldn't have made the characters so gosh darn adorable.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Chapter 7: Hotondo!

Or

Almost!

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**Recap:** The bookcase that the books were being piled onto gave a quick jerk, causing the box of five hundred little red lucky cats to begin tumbling down towards the girl caught unawares of the impending danger as she silently cursed the young Ootori boy. This was followed by Kyouya looking up and allowing his detest for the girl to dissolve away enough to drop the rice bag he was currently holding and dash over to wrap his arms around the girl to protect her. In turn, an extremely heavy box, filled with hundreds of glass figurines crashed down on the two.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Kyouya's arms were tight against her shoulders and she could feel the broken breathing hitting the back of her neck as the sound of shattering glass filled her ears. Moments passed before she dared to open an eye to survey the damage. There on the floor lay five hundred little lucky cats spilled from their box and lying in a pile on the floor next to the two.

"Well, isn't that anticlimactic? Ootori, you can let go now, you saved me from the scary box. None of the glass even touched us, see?"

Kyouya opened his eyes and reflexively pulled away from the girl, looking at the harmless mess next to them.

"Right, well…it could have."

Blushing slightly he hid his embarrassment by removing his glasses and pretending to check for scratches in the light. Asako quickly made herself scarce, disappearing through the curtain that separated them from the rest of the store. She returned not long after caring a broom and dust pan and shoving them towards Kyouya.

"You can't honestly expect me to clean that up." Kyouya said, nonchalantly replacing his glasses.

"Actually I do, because it's your fault that they fell."

"How did you come across that gem of wisdom?"

"If you hadn't insulted me, I wouldn't have tossed the book so roughly, therefore one can only come to the assumption- Oh my God Kyouya!"

Shocked at hearing his first name come from her lips, he allowed himself to be pulled by his forearm to the light before realizing it.

"Shimizu!"

Yanking his arm back, Kyouya looked at the girl who'd suddenly become so pale as she set to work rummaging through cabinets.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding?" She shot back at him while still ferreting around the cabinets.

Looking at his shoulder, Kyouya spotted a small, steady flow of blood saturating his shirt sleeve, from a relatively miniscule cut.

"Hmm. It must have happened when the box fell. You still need to clean that up you know?"

"I will, I will."

Finding what she was searching for, a Shimizu first aid kit, Asako pushed the still shocked boy into a chair and pulled up his sleeve as he tried to brush her away.

"What do you mean you will? A moment ago, you were trying to get me to do it."

"I know. Now be quiet."

He watched curiously as she cleaned the area, blowing lightly on it to reduce the stinging, and began to bandage it.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

Asako looked up at him and shrugged.

"Because, I never actually want to see you hurt."

The two looked at each other for a moment, a small blush creeping up into their faces.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Outside, Tamaki had his arms around either twins neck and was squeezing them and crying.

"So cute! I told you, Haruhi! I told you this plan would work! Haruhi? Haruhi?"

Looking around and not seeing among them in the bushes, Tamaki started to hyperventilate trying to find her.

"I think she went home." Hunny said sleepily from Mori's broad shoulders.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Back inside, neither one had looked away until the manager, who hasn't been apart of this chapter so far, decided to walk in. Asako quickly finished wrapping his shoulder and pulled away.

"Unless of course, I'm the one to do it."

Checking his blush, Kyouya looked at the manager and cocked his head.

"You know, you have to be the worst manager ever, someone could have gotten hurt by those stupid Lucky Cats."

Smiling knowingly, the manager looked at the box and then at his two new employees.

"I came to tell you that you can knock off now…but it looks like someone will have to clean up this mess."

Reluctantly raising her hand, Asako sighed.

"I'll do it, Manager."

"Whatever, maybe it'll get out some of the energy you have."

Waving his hand behind him, the manager left for another chapter. Meanwhile, Asako had gotten on her knees, picking up the broken cats. It took her a moment to realize that hers wasn't the only clinking in the room, and she looked over to see the cool Kyouya pilling the fractured cats into the box they'd come in. Choosing not to say anything about the dirty floors, Asako examined one of the lucky cats.

"I guess they aren't really all that luck, huh?"

Suppressing a smile, Kyouya nodded and they picked up the rest of the trinkets.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**End Flavor:** Sorry for the wait, I've had this typed for like…three days now, I just haven't gotten around to posting it.

Bubbles- Wow.

Tocxica- **:**checking her teeth in a mirror**:** What?

Bubbles- Nothing…it's just…uber fluff and no cliff hanger.

Tocxica- Well, you do know that it's a romance right? After a while there was bound to be fluff, and I can't leave it open all the time!

Bubbles- I know…I just… didn't think you had it in you to do fluff.

Tocxica- Are you saying I'm cold-hearted, maniacal, and unfeeling?

Bubbles- Yes, and heartless.

Tocxica- How can someone be cold-hearted AND heartless.

Bubbles- Exactly.

Tocxica- Okay! Anyway read and review and I know you people have me on your alert's list…and remember to Eat more Chic- WOAH! Didn't I promise you…or…someone…the translations for the chapter names.

Bubbles- Yes, yes you did.

Tocxica- Okay! So Chapter 1 was called Keisan, which means, calculations; Chapter 2 is Rock, Paper, Scissors; 3, Flashback… I think…it's been awhile, sue me; 4 is Perfect; 5 is No Way; and 6 is Happy Birthday. Now then… Eat more Chicken, Save the Llamas, Mutilate the Veggies!


	8. Randamu

**Smexy Flavor:** Hey there, Tocxica here again! Welcome back to another chapter of Whatever Happened to Forever?! Woo. Sorry it's been awhile, I've been in the process of moving to the great state of Texas and then Ike showed his ugly little head so I haven't had much time to write. Sorry…Anyway, lets role the-

**Bubbles-** Hey, ya know what I was thinking?

**Tocxica-** That one of these days you'd let me actually get through with the intro without interrupting?

**Bubbles-** Ha! You wish! No, I was thinking that maybe we should let Toshi do the Disclaimer. Think about it. His sexiness might get you more reviews.

**Tocxica-** It also would give us something to look at.

**Bubbles-** Exacatacally!

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**Disclaimer:** Uhh…Hi. **:**Standing awkwardly a tall Asian boy rubs the back of his neck at the spot where he'd been poked repeatedly with pointy stick by his so called friends**:** Umm…Tocxica thinks that if you have a problem with her fanfiction, you should write one yourself. **:**Looks again at the script**:** That's it…can I go now? **:**Dodges a flying pillow**:**

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Chapter 8: Randamu

Or Random-ness(like you couldn't guess.)

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**Recap:** "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

Asako looked up at him and shrugged.

"Because, I never actually want to see you hurt."

The two looked at each other for a moment, a small blush creeping up into their faces.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

By the next day, the two had completely forgotten their bit of fluff from the day before. They were once again at each others throats.

"You have to be the stupidest person alive, Ootori! How do you not know what tea eggs have in them?"

Asako lifted one of the simmering eggs out of the pot and held it an inch from his face.

"They're all ruined now! Who puts curry powder in tea eggs?"

"Well, I'm not a woman! How should I know what to do?"

This sexist comment earned him a botched tea egg to the cheek and the two glared at each other for several more minutes before the sound of a bell broke their concentration. In walked an old woman, bent with age and leaning heavily on her walking stick.

"Welcome, are you just browsing or may I help you find something?"

Asako bowed as Kyouya hopped behind the counter.

"Oh, I'm just here for some tea eggs."

Kyouya received a dirty look from Asako as she tried to explain that an accident had happened and curry powder had poured into the pot and she was afraid they would be too spicy for anyone to consume.

"It's fine sweetie, my husband used to do the same thing. You know you remind two remind me a lot of us when we first fell in love."

"Oh, we're not involved." Kyouya said, while ringing up two of the eggs.

"There's no reason to be shy about it, you know, now it's perfectly acceptable to fall in love with whomever you please."

The woman left the two staring after her, edging away from each other.

"She must be going senile, only thing that would explain it."

Kyouya nodded in agreement and they set back to work.

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

Outside the woman slung her cane over her shoulders and tossed the eggs into the trash. Making her way along the side walk she came across her young employee and grinned.

"How'd I do?"

"You were perfect!"

Tamaki steepled his fingers and chuckled manically to himself before noticing the others staring at him.

"What?"

"Don't you think this is a bit too much? Seriously, they're already going on the trip and working together, do we really need to drag it out so much?"

Tamaki looked at the others and pouted.

"B-but it's fuuuun!"

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

The next few days went by in a flash, the students were busy with winter exams so our two almost lovebirds didn't get much time to try and kill each other. Before anyone realized it was time for the trip and Mori was straining to fit Asako's luggage into the overhead.

"You know we're only going for a week right?"

"I know, but I figured I'd back light."

Mori gazed after the girl with wide eyes and his cool demeanor forgotten. Maybe Kyouya was right, maybe she was crazy. In the few hours they were traveling they had all managed to be lulled to sleep and when they awoke they were surrounded by rolling hills and a blanket of snow. Many ooh's and ahh's were heard as they filed out onto the slippery driveway leading up to an inn and bath house named the AOSK Haven Spa Retreat. Through the double doors two girls could be seen at a reception counter and pushing through them, dragging a luggage handler, was a tall and slim young man with glasses and an embarrassing bell boy uniform. While he was loading the impossible amount of luggage onto the rather flimsy handler, the troupe entered the pleasantly heated lobby and up to the two giggling girls there. The taller one was sporting a Canada shirt and a large Eskimo-like jacket while the other, much smaller one with long black hair, had a cat-eared knit hat shoved on her head. It took only a few minutes for them to get their room keys and be shown their cabin.

"And remember if you need anything just ask me or Tocxy to get it for you."

The taller one said before the one identified as Tocxy groaned and whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, okay, scratch that, just ring up Toshi."

As they left, the young man in tow, the group looked at their leader.

"How do you find these places?"

**(/T\ F14v0r /T\ )**

**Mmmm Flavor-** Yeah, okay, so this really didn't progress the story very much and it kinda…

**Toshi-**Sucked?

**Bubbles- :**hits Toshi with a pillow**:** But yeah, it did kind of suck…

**Tocxy-** Well, can you two do it better? I've been slaving away over a hot Compy 2.0 all…okay so like…20 minutes and this is the gratitude I get?!

**Bubbles-** We're sorry, we love you…

**Toshi-** I don't, she's evil and manipulative!

**Tocxy-** Yes, also, cute and fluffy!

**Bubbles-** How long have you been waiting to use that?

**Tocxy-** Since '02. Okay, so read and review, sorry for the delay, my bad. Ne, way Eat-

**Bubbles- :**raises her hand while rereading the chapter**:**

**Tocxy-** What ever it is, no.

**Bubbles-** When did you get black hair?

**Toshi-** she got rid of her blue, even I knew that and I live halfway across the world.**:** dodges a pillow**:**

**Bubbles-** Oh…Leave reviews people or we'll have to put up with more bad chapters!

**Tocxy-** Jeez, thanks. Eat more Chicken, Save the Llamas, Mutilate the Veggies!

Toshi- Bye!…Do I get paid for this? :Thwap!:


End file.
